


you are precious to me

by Shekilaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekilaria/pseuds/Shekilaria
Summary: On a Valentine's day, a soft declaration of love.





	you are precious to me

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

In celebration I draw my favorite couple! It's not a great drawing at all, but it's the feeling that matter! ;)

I post it to thank all the fantastic writers that keep wrinting about Ace and Marco! Thanks to them, Ace is still alive and happy!!!!!

Thank you so much for all the beautiful, sweet, angsty, funny stories!!!!!!! They makes hard days so much better!

(I wish I would be better at drawing and have more time to be able to draw fanarts for all the stories I love so much but uuuuuh that's sadly not possible... :'( )

 

https://lysanea.deviantart.com/art/you-are-precious-to-me-Marco-x-Ace-730919501

**Author's Note:**

> hum, I didn't manage to put the image directly there... So I put the link. Sorry.


End file.
